


The Boy Who Hunted Wolves

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: After The Bang - Post Apocalyptic AU. [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sex, F/M, Gore, Graphic Violence, M/M, Not-Quite-Right!Stiles, Post-apocalyptic AU, Swearing, dark!stiles, dub-con, off screen non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Apocalyptic AU with Dark!Stiles.</p><p>It’s dark, it’s always dark. Beacon Hills got off easy but it’s always dark.<br/>They’re everywhere, always watching, always waiting and if you’re slow you’ll fall to them.<br/>They’re fast, strong and work in packs, they’re vicious and primal, but The Bang seems to have done that to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting at the End

**Author's Note:**

> General Note: This was something that had been swimming around in the dark shadows in the back of my mind for a while and it wasn’t until the wonderful Creaturexlll, didaverseend, and theboywhorunswithwolves, supplied me with the visual stimulation to actually get this out.  
> So many thanks to you, I don’t know if your female or not so I won’t say ladies, and if you happen to see this, then again, thank you so much for helping me get this out.  
> http://creaturexlll.tumblr.com/post/28623464326/my-own-private-sort-of-stiles  
> http://didaverseend.tumblr.com/post/30971861266/so-remember-that-mask-i-made-this-is-why-i  
> http://theboywhorunswithwolves.tumblr.com/post/32371430470
> 
> Fic notes: Post-Apocalyptic Au with Dark!Stiles, in this Beacon Hills is a modestly sized city not a town, they’re by the beach so think Santa Monica-ish.

Starting at the End.

It’s dark, it’s always dark. Beacon Hills got off easy but it’s always dark.

They're everywhere, always watching, always waiting and if you’re slow you’ll fall to them.

They’re fast, strong and work in packs, they’re vicious and primal, but The Bang seems to have done that to everyone.

The sky is the only light, thick clouds of dark with yellow hues left over from The Bang, it might be the moon or it might be the sun that shines through, no one knows anymore, no one bothers to care not when survival is all that races through your mind.

They’re quick so you have to be quicker. They’re strong so you have to be stronger.

_Stiles perches on top of the old State Library the flat planes of the roof that surround the larger dome in the middle. He watches as a pack of them chase down a runaway. He’s fast, Stiles’ will give him that, but he’s not match for the wolves._

The end of the world brings about survival of the fittest. It didn’t take long for the werewolves to announce themselves and to begin to take over.

Those who tried to rebel were killed, brutally where they stood and in front of all who kept their eyes open to watch.

The wolves had taken over, rationing food out, appointing people to jobs to get, electricity, water and heat up and running, creating working groups to fix houses, it was good for a time, the wolves were organised, structured and kind. But it didn’t take long, they say power corrupts and most of the wolves were corrupt already.

They began taking slaves, slaves of all kinds, the food rations were smaller for the humans.

_Stiles lips twitch up in a small smirk as he draws parallels between this and George Orwell’s Animal Farm._

_The runaway takes a sharp corner, good thinking, wolves in their big bulky forms tend to skid and have trouble taking sharp corners, smart, he might just live._

Small vigilantly groups had formed but no one really knew what they were up against until it killed them. Groups of teenagers with baseball bats and pocket-knifes were no match, not unless you knew what you were doing, Stiles had Scott to thank for that.

Before The Bang, Stiles was a normal 21year old, who happened to have a best friend that was bitten by a werewolf at 16. They never found out who bit him, never even met another werewolf until The Bang. But there were everywhere.

Scott had lost his mind during The Bang, the blood, the gore, the panic, the thrill of the chase all in the air and his mind had crushed under the weight, Stiles had to put him down.

It taught him a lot of things, a wolf can’t heal decapitation, and a wolf can’t heal being cut in half.

It was pure luck that Stiles happened upon a man named Alan Deaton, who lived under the Façade of being a vet. He’d taken in Stiles, blood stained clothes, claw marks on his arms and muck in his hair, under his nails, imbedded in his shoes.

The younger man had explained about his friend. Deaton had nodded sadly and handed him a baseball bat.

It was darker than most of the bats he’d seen others with. Deaton told him it was made of a special wood, Mountain Ash, found mostly in Australia.

Stiles didn’t ask how he had it.

_The runaway makes a wrong turn, heading east when he should have gone north. Stiles can see two ahead blocking him. Unless he had a weapon the boy is a goner._

_It takes only a few moments for the boy to realise his defeat and stops running, the wolf behind pounces, front paws clawing into the soft flesh of the boys shoulders, dragging him down until its jaws could clamp around his throat and pull. The howl the small pack let out after causes Stiles to grip his bat tighter. He stands. “You’re next,” He tells the small breeze and he knows, knows the wolf who killed heard him._

The good Doctor taught Stiles the weaknesses of wolves, taught him how to make Aconite tincture, how to prepare aconite salve, and gifted him with a long dagger the blade the length of his forearm.

He keeps it hidden under his red and ragged hoodie, but the bat was always out, wolves leave him mostly alone because they know of him, the boy in red.

The boy covered in red.

The boy with the bat of Mountain Ash.

The boy with the mask, a mockery of their wolf face.

The boy who never ran with wolves.

The boy who ran after wolves.

The boy who hunted wolves.


	2. The Red Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd. if anyone would like to beta this please send me an inbox on tumblr my url is misspsychotic.   
> bit of blood some mild gore in this chapter.

It’s hard to sleep most nights but Stiles manages enough to be functioning properly when he’s awake. Sleep is the only time he allows himself to be vulnerable and so he makes sure no one will stumble across his hideout. Wolves have tried, many times to follow him, but he’d taken them out and left their corpses on the steps of the plush mansion the wolves call home.

He will only remove his mask inside of his hideout, no one knows his face except the man who helped him make it, and Deaton is long dead.

The claw marks across his face don’t hurt him anymore his eyes thankfully unharmed, Scott was merciful like that. A single swipe to the face in defence before understanding Stiles was putting him out of his misery, clawed hands moving to Stiles forearms, digging in as he held onto his best friend until his last breath.

Stiles doesn’t like to dwell on it.

He stokes the fire, a pipe twisted and turned running along the underground to come up a few blocks way to avoid anyone seeing the smoke and tracing him.

It’s not paranoia, it’s survival.

The shoes are next, slipping them off, Stiles removes the bandages and assesses the damage, they’re not too bad, but he’ll have to find some new shoes that fit properly, that means a trip into the market square. He’ll have to stock up on some tincture.

Aconite or wolfsbane is hard to come by these days, but Stiles grows it.

Aconitum Lycoctonum, a sub species of Aconitum Noveboracense (Nortic Blue Monkshood) is the only known wolfsbane to kill a wolf within two hours, other forms are dangerous and will kill but they could take days and the wolves have gotten smart, learnt how to burn and heal themselves. Lycoctonum has no cure, not even burning and ingesting will save you.  

Not to mention Lycoctonum is only found in Europe and Northern Asia, unless someone managed to get a boat and someone who could navigate there would be no way to get any of this type of Aconite.

It’s easy for Stiles to grow and replenish, the plant grows in a single stalk up to a meter tall, the flowers cover the whole thing with each flower between 18-25mm long, enough that one flower could kill a whole wolf in under two hours. Stiles has 8 plants. He regularly removes all the flowers and stores the crushed petals in hideouts all over the city. When a plant looks to be dying he will take a cutting and plant it, the resulting plant will usually fare well and supply him for at least a year, Stiles does not have to worry about running out.

He cooks himself some soup, water and vegetables and rabbit meat he stole from the market. It’s good, hearty and fills him up, replenishes his strength. He removed his hoodie, takes off his black pants and wraps himself in his blanket, staring at the fire until his eyes feel heavy, slowly he lays down and lets sleep overcome him. But I’ll only be for a few hours, he can’t risk too much longer.

                            

The market is always a tricky place, wolves everywhere, some in human form some a full wolf. According to Deaton only Alpha’s could change into a full wolf form but apparently it was something they managed to share and teach to the others as almost all wolves used that form at some point or another.

Stiles could tell the difference between them in all of their formes, just as humans can tell apart their friends. Small distinguishing features that gave them away, and Stiles’ was looking for one in particular.

He kept his head down and his hood up, but people were making room for him so he knew he draw attention. His bat trailed along the ground as he walked, a noise the wolves would be able to hear loud and clear, a warning. I’m ready for you.

He passes the shoe stand, looks over a few, hyper away to his back exposed to threat, the old lady knows who he is, the recognition in her face is plain to see.

“Hunter,” She calls him softly. “How can I help?”

“Size 9, black leather, little to no heel.” He says.

She nods and rummages through her wares.

The shoes she comes back with are perfect. He removes his own, a size too small and hands them over in exchange, they’re not warn too badly, someone could get a few months out of them for sure.

The woman smiles and accepts them. Stiles pulls on his new shoes. Perfect.

“You there,” His back is still to most of the square but he knows the voice, knows the wolf.

“Mark,” Stiles whispers softly and he could almost hear the shocked gasp of the wolf. He doesn’t turn, just waits, fingers tightening around the bat handle.

“Turn around slowly,” The Wolf demands.

Stiles stays still.

The wolf reaches out to grab his shoulder and it’s almost instantaneous, Stiles turns the bat moving with his momentum until it cracks sickeningly against the side of the wolfs head, knocking him down to the ground.

He springs back up but still a little unbalanced form the hit, blood running down his face, but the wound would heal soon.

Stiles smiles behind the mask, no one can see it, it’s like a secret.

He poises his bat ready to swing and widens his stance, c’mon little wolf, come out and play.

The wolf growls and suddenly he’s not in the shape of a man anymore, he’s on all fours growling menacingly. Some other wolves are watching, hesitant to get involved, they’ll wait to see Stiles move, see if they can match if, if not they’ll let him be, no point in getting killed themselves. Survival of the fittest.

The wolf Mark lunges at Stiles and he time the swing right to send him back. The bat doesn’t break from the force of the hit, it’s made of mountain ash, nothing will ever break it, not if Stiles doesn’t believe it will.

The wolf rolls two or three times but then Stiles has already pulled his dagger out and is on top of the wolf, bat pressed against its throat long ways, cutting off air while the blade digs into its belly and pulls out everything it can find. He’d like to see a wolf try and push it guts back in to place and heal around that. It would be quite amusing he thinks.

The blood soaks into the cuffs of his hoodie, but he doesn’t care, the smell of stale wolves blood is a good deterrent. The wolf howls in misery as Stiles continues to gut it in the square, people are watching, but they know who he is.

When the wolf stops moving and the body shifts back to human Stiles puts his foot on top of the skull, turns his head to the sky and howls loud and clear, a perfect imitation of a real wolf and stomps on Mark’s skull once, crushing it.

He pulls his foot from the muck and wipes it on the grass, before wiping his blade on his pants and putting it away. He turns back to the woman at the shoe stall, and smiles, but she can’t see it. he reaches down and tugs the shoes off of Mark’s corpse before throwing them to her, she’ll make enough from them to feed her family for a few days.

With a small nod he gives Mark’s body one last look, making sure the damn thing stays dead and turns to leave.

 

***

 

Derek isn’t sure why he came to Beacon Hills, his uncle and only surviving family Peter had written to him, asking him to come home.

Derek had obeyed his Alpha but realized Beacon Hills wasn’t doing so well after The Bang, not as badly as some places but the rebuilding, the progress wasn’t there.

New York was doing a hell of a lot better in comparison.

A howl unlike any he’d heard before broke Peters reply to one of his questions mid-sentence. Peter growled and so did the four other wolves in the room, not including Derek.

“Who was that?” He asked, he’s never heard a wolf sound like that.

“The Red Hunter,” Spat one of the wolves.

“Who?” Derek frowned.

“Some punk kid with too much knowledge in killing us,” another replied.

Derek rushed to a window and looked out bellow to the market.

There was a break in the people, in the middle, on a patch of grass was the disfigured body of a man who used to be a wolf, and a young boy in a red hoodie with a mask of a wolves face. He watched the boy clean his blade and hide it, watched him throw the shoes to the woman and watch him head west towards the ocean.

Derek wanted to follow.

“He’s becoming a nuisance,” Peter growled lowly. “We have to take him out.”

“How? We can’t track him, he hides his scent, his hideout has never been found, we could try and take him as a pack but he’s too smart to fight us like that he’ll run and we can’t keep up,” The wolf who had identified the boy as ‘The Red Hunter’ spoke.

Peter fumed.

“We have to try harder,” He told them all.

“Why is he such a problem? Why not form a truce, he won’t kill any more of us and we don’t kill him,” Derek offered, it had worked with the vigilantes in New York.

“Because he won’t uphold it, He kill those of us who kill, Mark had a runaway last night and had to kill the boy, Hunter told him he was next and now…” Peter looked over the body, the humans had already began looting it for what they could, savages. He thought.

“So we stop killing, why do we have to kill?” Derek growled.

“Because they are below us and they need ot be reminded that when they don’t do as they’re told, they will die,” Peter growled, one hand closing around Derek’s neck.

Derek glared, grabbed the wrist, snapping it and walked from the room fuming.

He needed to speak with The Red Hunter.


	3. Howl only for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more violence.   
> Trigger warnings for brief non graphic mention of non-con.  
> graphic depictions of Stiles/OFC sex.

Derek starts at the dead body.

He scents the air, subtly, tries to smell past the blood and gore and gets something he dreads. The boy smells of aconite. Peter was right this boy is trouble for them.

He follows the path the hunter took, scenting the aconite and the slowly staling blood until he ends up at the old pier.

The hunter is at the base, watching the waves, no doubt aware of Derek.

“You’ve got balls,” The Hunter says to the ocean.

“So do you,” Derek says back. “Killing wolves is a tough job,”

“Someone’s got to keep the law,” The boy replies his grip on the bat tightens.

“I’m not here to fight or to hurt you, I want to make a truce,” Derek tells him, watching the boy like a hawk.

“Not interested, you animals wouldn’t keep to it anyway,” Stiles is sneering under his mask.

“Peter is my uncle, I could get him to agree,” Derek tried.

“Not interested, Peter Hale can kiss me ass, tell him I’m waiting for him to spill blood so I can come after him, you might be savage mindless beasts but I have a code. I won’t kill you until you’ve killed one of them. I’m their vengeance, I’m their closure.”

Derek stared as the hunter turned his mask was grotesque, but he assumed what was underneath would be just as bad.

“So keep your snout clean and your _pets_ alive and I won’t have to kill you,” Stiles warned as he pushed away from the pier, heading back the way he’d come before dropping a sulphur drop to flood any wolves senses and blind them to his scent, and running for his hideout.

Inside the removed his mask and threw it to the ground, collapsing against his blanket and growling to himself.

The wolf, the new one, he’s never seen him before, but he had seemed decent, like he actually believes Peter would hold to a truce.

Stiles knew better but who was this naïve stupid wolf who came in here thinking he could stop the killing?

Stiles couldn’t get his face from his head. Black hair, chiselled jaw line, bright green eyes.

Fuck. Stiles swore and reached into his pants, his dick already hard.

He tried to think of the girl he has last week in the brothel in the western district but he couldn’t recall her face, only that stupid new wolf.

He growled again and resigned himself to getting off over the stupid beast, jerking hard and fast, until he was breathless, sweaty and orgasming harder than he had in a while.

He lay on the blanket panting for a few moments, letting it all sink in before getting up to bathe.

He really hopped the new wolf didn’t kill anyone, it would be a shame to not be able to look at him anymore.

 

***

 

Derek returned to the parliament mansion on the northern side of the market square.

Peter was otherwise indisposed and that left Derek free to do what he wanted.

What he wanted was to forget the sound of the hunters voice, to forget the passion, forget the conviction and most of all forget the sound of his howl.

It was the howl that did it, and Derek knew anytime the Hunter made a kill he’d Howl and Derek wouldn’t be able to control himself.

It called to him and it frightened Derek. The boy wasn’t even a wolf, or a hybrid he was human but his howl was so in tune to Derek.

It was bizarre and Derek refused to think on it any more.

He found Vladir in her room, a sketch pad and piece of charcoal in her hands.

Vladir was blind, but she had other sight. She warned Derek about The Bang a month before it happened.

“Derek?” She called.

“It’s me,”

“You smell of blood and aconite,” She growled low.

“The Red Hunter,” He replied curtly.

“I see, so your paths have crossed at last, good,” She nodded once.

“I take it by the smell of you, you require a different kind of service?” She smirked.

Derek sighed softly, he wasn’t going to say it out loud.

“Come on then,” she set down her paper and charcoal and patted the bed next to her.

“I’ll even howl and you can pretend it blocks him out,” She whispered as Derek slipped a hand up her shirt.

Derek growled but he was thankful, Vladir would look after him, would keep his secret.

No wolf should ever have mercy for a wolf hunter.

***

Stiles was on top of the Library roof again, he scanned the streets below, listened the way Deaton had taught him and tried not to think of the man.

It was worm out, but Stiles kept his hoodie on, it was as much armour as it was warmth.

He spotted a few wolves walking through the market square, they were in human form but they were better dressed than everyone else.

One of them stopped in front of a young girl no more than 16 and smiled at her, the girl’s Mother pushed the girl behind her and glared at the wolf, obviously her daughter was not for sale.

Stiles crawled across the ledge to get a better look, poised on all fours, they say to kill a beast you must become a beast and Stiles has been doing this a long time now.

The woman is arguing with the wolf, who snarls and reaches forward ot take her by the throat.

Stiles growls and lets out a loud howl.

Instantly the wolves heads snap in his direction, see him perched up on the roof and the woman drops to the ground, holding her throat and the wolf spits at her and keep walking.

Good. Stiles’ thinks, he’d hate for the children to have to watch.

He keeps an eye on things for a few more hours, a silent protector of the people. They are both thankful and frightened by him, he knows this, it serves him well, free food and clothing in exchange for their protection or vengeance.

A scream breaks the night and Stiles is running before he registers it, hopping from roof top to rooftop with the ease of years of practice.

He comes to a silent halt on top of a two story husk of a home, badly fire damaged.

“Shhm it’s okay, we’ll pay double,” He wolf lied.

Stiles stuck his head out to look below. A woman in her early twenties was pressed against the wall, two wolves touching her, stroking her, one with a hand under her skirt.

“No deal,” She stuttered, trying to free herself.

“Then we get it for free,” The wolf growled, as the girl squeaked, something happening under her skirt that Stiles would not like to think about.

These kind of monsters he liked to let suffer. He dropped down silently behind the distracted wolves. Only the hitch in the girls breathing alerting them that something had changed.

But it was too late.

Stiles had already coated his blade in the aconite tincture and slashed against the backs of their necks, drawing enough blood for the poison to enter their bodies.

“What?” One of the wolves turned and his eyes went wide.

“You,” He growled and then dropped to his knees, weak.

“What? What did you do?” He growled watching his friend fall too.

“Evened up the scores,” Stiles replied. He walked over to the woman, knowing the wolves wouldn’t try to hurt him, they should have fever, nausea, and disorientation by now, in a few minutes they’re body will try to fight off the poison by vomiting black ooze until the poison reached their heart and they died, there was no coming back from that.

Stiles offered the girl his hand; she accepted and let him walk her home.

“Do not go out again, no matter how hungry your family is, do not do that again,” He told her and left, heading back to drag the weakened bodies of the wolves, dumping them on the grass in the square, before taking out his blade, ripping off their shirts and carving the word ‘Rapist’ into both of their chests and then howling his killing howl.

 

Derek was there in seconds.

Stiles and he stared at each other.

Derek broke the gaze to look at the two wolves on the ground, vomiting black ooze.

“What did you do?”

“Aconite,” He said simply, it wasn’t as if the wolves didn’t already know.

“Not this quick,” Derek countered.

“My own special blend,” Stiles shrugged and turned to leave.

“Wait,” The Wolf called.

Stiles stopped and turned.

“I’m Derek,” He said softly.

Stiles turned.

“Derek.” He spoke the name slowly.

“I’m no one, but you can call me Hunter,” He let out a small amused chuckle and kept walking.

Derek wanted to follow.

Peter was by his side after a few heartbeats, just enough time for Hunter to get away.

“Aconite,” He hissed at the two wolves on the ground.

Derek nodded.

“That’s 8 this week,” Peter growled. “He’s ahead of quota,”

“He doesn’t have a quota,” Derek muttered unhelpfully.

“So it would seem,” Peter eyed his nephew curiously.

“Tell me, what are you doing out here?”

“I heard the howl and came out to see if I could help,” to help hunter or to help the wolves was left unsaid.

“He doesn’t howl until it’s too late to save them anyway,” Pete told his nephew.

“Try to remember that,” and with that he left.

Derek stood in the square for a long time, alert, the hair on the back of his neck standing up in the way that meant he was being watched, but he felt no fear.

It was only Hunter and Hunter would not hurt him until he had a reason too.

Stiles smirked from the Library roof, watching the exchange, oh Peter, just you wait, your death will be the sweetest of them all. He thought.

Derek… he paused and studied the wolf.

Derek was different and it frightened Stiles like nothing else had in a long while.

Stiles would stay away, but at least he had a name to go with the face.

He headed back to the western district, to the underground safe houses where the most primal and basic of needs were met.

The old woman behind the counter smiled. “Back again so soon?” She asked him.

Stiles nodded. “Brunette,” He told the woman, usually he would have a blond or a ginger, but tonight was a different need.

“How young?”

“The usual, but I want dark hair,”

The woman he is given has hair of the raven and Stiles is happy with this.

She’s his age too which is a bonus, the older ones repulse him and the younger make him feel guilty.

He is led by the Raven haired girl into a private room. He never takes off his mask.

The girl seats him in a chair and lets him slouch before dropping to her knees with practiced ease and unties the chord of his pants, pulling them down enough to free his cock.

She wastes no time in licking him wet and swallowing him down.

Stiles runs one hand through her hair the other still gripping his bat.

If this was Derek he’d never let go of the bat, never give the wolf the upper hand.

The girl seems to like it and picks up the pace with enthusiasm until Stiles is holding her head in place with the hand in her hair and is fucking his hips up into her mouth.

He chocks her but she doesn’t mind, they all know about the Red Hunter, know about his needs in case he ask for them. They only agree if they know what they’re getting into.

He comes with his cock buried in her mouth, lips and nose pressed to the skin at the base of his cock, she splutters a little when he pull back and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Will that be all?” She asks and her voice is rough and throaty.

“No, on the bed,” He says because he needs to satisfy himself completely to erase the thoughts of Derek from his mind.

He takes her hard and rough from behind, still gripping his bat in his right hand. He growls and makes animalistic noises as he fucks her, more beast than human after all his killing and if he howls when he comes it doesn’t surprise any, and if the howl is heard by Derek then only Derek would know that the howl was for him.


	4. A Wolf with Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay firstly, I put this up like 2hours ago and already it's exploded across tumblr and the fandom and you guys have no idea how happy I am right now, I have done my happy dance abut times today, and thats a record so thank you.  
> to the people who have commented their love, thank you so much. feedback makes me all warm and gooey inside and helps me feel motivated to write more, so ugh... he's the 4th chapter in one day hahah
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know how this ended up with adorable puppy/children fluff but I assure you it's a calm before the storm.  
> no warnings for this chapter.

Derek goes to his uncle the next morning.

“Did you ever have the idea that if we police the wolves a bit better, they won’t be killed?”

Peter stares, and the other three wolves in the room gasp at him.

“Are you suggesting we punish those who do nothing wrong other than remind the humans they are below us? They’re our food Derek, they are nothing but pathetic humans,” One of them spits at him.

“And for each one of them we kill, one of us is also killed, there are a great deal more of them than us, and you know the Hunter won’t stop,” Derek tried to rationalize.

 “Derek,” Peter said softly.

“I understand, I really do, and as the second Alpha here, if you feel like taking matters into your own hands with the wolves so as to protect them from the Hunter than I am all for it. But I can tell you now the human loves the hunt and the kill as much as we do, you start putting wolves into line, he’ll be forced to start killing wolves for no reason, you don’t want that do you? The occasional death won’t diminish our numbers-“

“He’s taking at least one a day! Do the math!” Derek snarled knowing Hunter would stop killing if he didn’t have a reason too.

“Derek, you have my permission to put the wolves less dominant than you in line, but if you end up a target for the hunter, you’re on your own,” Peter dismissed him.

If Derek kept the wolves in line then The Hunter would start killing wolves who have done nothing wrong, the people wouldn’t be able to look up to him anymore, Pete could claim him as much as a monster as they were and the humans would serve their own justice against him. Yes, that ought to deal with this problem.

***

It was hot, it must be day time, it must be the sun shining through the yellow and black sky to create such heat. The undershirt had to go today, instead he wore his hoodie but unzipped and open, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was still too hot but Stiles would work through it.

He kept watch over the square again, the Library roof the best place. He wondered why no wolves ever waited for him up here, try to push him off and kill him?

It didn’t matter to Stiles, he’d win that fight.

Derek was also out and Stiles eyes zeroed in on him. He was shirtless and in a pair of tight black jeans, barefoot, playing with some pups, a new wolf litter only 5 or so years old. He play tackled them, let them pretend to bite him. Some of the human children and their parents were watching.

Wolf young were never allowed out in the square but Derek had brought them out, let them roll on the grass as if they’d never touched it before.

One of the human children got away from their mothers and while a young boy pup was on top of Derek pretending to bite him the human child with a replica of Stiles mask poked him with a stick and said. “Got you!” the wolf turn and growled ready to jump but Derek caught him mid-tair. “No!” He growled at the pup.

“He was only playing, you do not hurt them!” He growled to all of the pups.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked the frightened boy.

The boy just nodded, his mother finally catching up.

She gasped and paused when she saw Derek in front of her child.

“Please, he does not know better,” She begged thinking Derek would hurt him.

“I know, perhaps next time you should ask before jumping in, I’m sure we can make space for you to play,” Derek smiled softly and it was so weird, so bizarre for a wolf to be so kind.

“Thank you!” The woman cried, cradling her son to her body. “Thank you,” She said again and dragged the boy off, his mask forgotten on the ground.

It was quiet and still for a few minutes.

A young girl rushed forward to grab the mask. “Can we play hunter and wolves? I want to be the hunter,” She said pulling the mask over her face.

Derek laughed and the whole crowd were frozen in shock.

“Okay, but you have to promise not to actually kill us,” he told her.

The girl nodded and Derek picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

“The hunter likes to keep watch from high places, you can keep watch from my shoulder,” he told her as the wolf pups began to divvy up deciding who was human and who was wolf.

After about 20minutes the children were running around happily, Derek keeping watch of the pups to make sure they wouldn’t hurt the girl or the other human children playing with them and the parents watching on in a mix of horror and delight.

Stiles smirked.

A wolf with heart, now that’s interesting.

Hours later the people began to go back to their homes and shelters. Derek called in the pups and took them inside before coming back out, as if waiting for someone. Stiles knew he was waiting for him.

There were still a lot of people about, mostly staring at Derek, trying to figure him out.

Some other wolves had been lurking around, they were not impressed.

An older man brushed passed one and was pushed to the ground for it.

“Watch where you’re walking, old man!” The wolf spat.

The crowd turned to stare.

Derek had him by the throat in seconds.

“Apologize,” he snarled.

The wolf glared at him. Derek growled again and his eyes took on the dangerous hue of bright red signifying an Alpha.

The wolf lowered his eyes and head in submission.

“Sorry,” he said to the man still on the ground.

Derek let the wolf go and watched he and his friends retreat back into the wolf building.

“Thank you,” The man said as he was helped up by a few people.

“You’re welcome,” Derek said politely and then turned suddenly hand raised, claws out ready to strike.

He stopped when he realized it was Hunter.

“Easy puppy, it’s just me,” He chuckled.

Derek lowered his hand.

The crowd watched the exchange in wonder.

“I haven’t had to kill anyone today,” Stiles said conversationally.

“There hasn’t been any human murders either,” Derek pointed out.

“Exactly, thank you,” He told the wolf.

“You’re welcome, it’s about time the wolves took responsibility for the anarchy in our ranks, I’m hoping soon you’ll only be needed in very rare cases,” Derek smiled.

“We can only hope,” Stiles nodded once and made his way thought the crowd to leave.

The square emptied very quickly after that.

***

Stiles stays up on the Library roof, ears open waiting to hear a scream, a growl or a howl to indicate something was happening.

It was dead quiet.

Stiles was still alert but Derek somehow managed to get up on the roof with him, without alerting the Hunter.

“Derek,” Stiles greeted him.

“Hunter,” He replied taking a seat a good distance away, enough that there was no immediate danger to both of them but close enough to talk without the wind carrying their voices.

“What brings you up here?”

“I figured you could use the company,” He offered with a small shrug.

Stiles tightened the grip on his bat.

“I’m not here to hurt you, I thought you would have figured that out by now,” Derek smiled.

Stiles relaxed his hold, but didn’t let go of the bat.

“I heard you howl last night,” Derek said suddenly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Did you now?” Stiles is intrigued.

“I know what kind of howl it was too,” Derek admitted.

“You liked it,” Stiles told him.

“I did.”

The Human frowned. What the hell was this wolf playing at?

Letting humans and wolf pups play together, pushing wolves back into place, having a civil conversation with their enemy in public, was he after a death wish?

“You won’t be alive for too much longer if you keep this up,” Stiles told him casually.

“Why you’ll kill me?”

“No but the wolves might,” He shrugged.

“I’m not afraid of them, Peter is my uncle and the only one who could hurt me in a fight, I can look after myself.”

“You’ve spoken to me as if I were friend in front of people, you’ll have a price on your head just for that,” Stiles told him, angry now.

What was wrong with this guy?

“Then maybe we should be friends to validate the price,” Derek offered.

Stiles glared.

“You’re eyes are so expressive,” Derek told him softly, moving closer until they were facing each other, sitting cross legged, knees touching.

“Brown and gold and hard,”

“Why are you doing this?”

“There’s something about you that pulls me to you,” Derek admits. “Vladir my seer told me our fates were intertwined.”

“Your seer?” Stiles deadpans with a small grin.

“Right, okay and my magic beans say I’d top in this relationship,” He grinned menacingly.

Derek shrugged his shoulders.

“If you’d like,”

Stiles stopped breathing for a moment.

“Alpha’s don’t submit, let alone to a human,” He glared, something was defiantly not right.

“Well I am an Alpha and I would submit to you,” Derek told him.

Stiles frowned.

Derek lent forward and placed a small kiss to the mask, right where his lips would be.

“Good night Hunter, I shall join you again tomorrow, we’ll keep watch together,” and then he was jumping off the side of the building, catching onto the architecture on the way down to gracefully land bellow.

Stiles stared at Derek who waved and headed inside the wolf building.

“Shit,” Stiles muttered and ran across the roof tops for his hide out.


	5. Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for torture, blood and gore, mention of rape (off screen), mention of rape and murder of a minor (off screen) also man sex, hurray! lol

For days and weeks Derek and Stiles stayed up on the library roof, everyone knew to look for them.

The wolves were behaving, Peter was infuriated but didn’t let anyone see, and Derek and Stiles had an odd sort of dynamic going on.

Then hell broke loose, one morning the body of a mutilated girl, no older than 12 was found in the middle of the square, right where Stiles and Derek should have been watching, but the truth was Stiles was in his hide out sleeping and Derek fell asleep on the roof.

In the morning the people stood and stared and when Stiles finally turned up he growled and turned on Derek.

“You let this happen!?” He shrieked, anger pumping through his veins.

“No, I… I fell asleep,” He admitted, cursing himself.

Stiles growled at Derek.

“I was wrong to trust you,” He snarled and followed after the blood trail to find where the girl had been killed, it might leave some clues as to who did it.

Derek stood there crestfallen, the crowed eyeing him suspiciously.

He knelt next to the girl’s body, pulling her dress down to cover her modesty and closed her eyes for her.

“I’m sorry,” He said softly. “I should have been watching but I was sleeping.” He scented the air and growled, he knew that scent.

He followed it back to Stiles and kept going, Stiles frowned.

“It was Luke,” Derek snarled. “I know his scent,”

Luke had caused problems in the past but had been protected by other wolves, so Stiles couldn’t get to him.

He was at the top of Stiles most wanted list.

Stiles still didn’t trust Derek, not after this and refused to expose his back to the wolf.

Derek led him to a whore house in the western district and into a room on the top floor.

“Leave,” Stiles told the woman.

She didn’t ask questions just ran.

Luke snarled.

“Derek, please to see you, thought I can’t help but feel a little annoyed at your interruption.”

“You killed last night,” Derek told him.

“Did I? I don’t recall, but there’s something about young untainted flesh that makes me loose myself,” He grinned, crouching now on all fours ready to attach. Derek was quicker and the two of them met with a loud thud, both of them in full wolf form, snarling and snapping at each other as they clawed and bit and wrestled.

Stiles watched both of them Luke a more ginger wolf while Derek was all black with the exception of a pure white muzzle, his markings were odd.

Watching them both, Stiles raised his bat, ready to attack and while Luke had the upper hand Stiles brought the bat down with a sickening crack.

Luke dropped down unconscious.

Derek shook his head and stood up, looking between Stiles and the pile of wolf.

“Change back, you’re carrying him, we have work to do,” Stiles told Derek.

The wolf frowned and suddenly there was a very naked Derek in front of Stiles and it was too glorious not to look.

Derek floundered about for a pair of pants, fumbling them on, but Stiles had already gotten his eyeful.

Derek’s body was lean and powerful, strong bunched muscles, and smooth tanned skin.

Stiles had already filed the image away for later that night.

“Where are we taking him?”

Stiles looked long and hard at Derek.

“Look me in the eye and tell me I can trust you,” Stiles told him.

“You can trust me Hunter,” He promised.

Stiles believed him.

“We’ll take him to my place,” Stiles said.

“No, I can’t,” Derek protested straight away.

Stiles rose an eyebrow.

“My uncle is my Alpha if he commands me to tell him where your hideout is, I’ll have to tell him, it’s best I don’t know,” He explained.

Stiles nodded.

“Then I’ll take him myself, thank you Derek,” He said curtly, grabbing Luke and throwing him over his shoulder before staggering out of the room.

Derek watched him go and sighed.

He could resist his uncle, had done it before and on something as important as hunters survival, he could control himself.

“Wait, if you still want me to come with, knowing I might have to answer to my uncle then I want to help,”

Stiles smirked and dropped Luke.

“Let’s get going, we have work to do.”

***

Stiles place was the same as it always was, underground, hidden and quiet.

Derek gawked at the wolfsbane plants and the bottle and jugs of tincture.

“Everything you need,” He muttered.

Stiles nodded.

His reflex was to remove his mask, but he couldn’t not while Derek was here.

They propped Luke up on a chair and secured him tightly while Stiles grabbed some of the watered down tincture from Yellow Monkshood, it wasn’t as quick working as the Lycoctonum but it would still hurt and he would suffer for days if they didn’t kill him first.

He dipped his blade in it and with the metal still dripping he slashed a shallow cut across Luke’s chest, the wolf waking up howling. Derek clamped a hand over his mouth to quieten him.

They worked together, Stiles carving intricate patterns all over Luke’s skin with the tincture and Derek holding him still and quiet, and when Luke would pass out from pain, Derek would wake him back up for more.

After an hour they left him to rest for a few hours before they would move on to more.

“What are we going to do to him afterwards?” Derek asked as they washed their hands.

“String him up like a grotesque scarecrow and put the cross right where he left her body.” Stiles replied instantly.

“How many times have you done this?” Derek asked, shocked.

“This will be the sixth, I don’t take kindly to the rape and murder of children,” Stiles eyes the wolf.

Derek nodded, still staring at the mask and what would lie beneath it.

“What?” Stiles frowned.

“Has anyone seen you without the mask?”

“They’re all dead now,” Stiles replied instantly, turning away to get food started.

“Why don’t you show your face?”

“Because the mask isn’t just something to hide my face, it’s a symbol. The wolves fear it the humans worship it, it does what it needs to do.”

The room stayed quiet until they finished eating.

Luke had lasted another 6hours before Stiles got bored and slit his throat.

He had Derek drag the body to the square while Stiles brought the wood and built a make shift crucifix, he used and old rusty needle to sew Luke’s wrists and feet to the wood, before finally sewing in a smile on the wolf’s face. They pointed him at the Wolf building and left him for the wolves to find.

They went back to Stiles’ hide out. The fallout from this would be massive, the wolves will want revenge on Stiles, they’ll start hunting him down now, no longer content with him picking them off, Luke was like royalty to them. The fact that Derek had helped was so strange to Stiles but he understood, Derek was separating himself from them, wanted to help the humans not the wolves, willing to fight the wolves for the humans, damned be his own life.

Stiles could appreciate the help.

“They’re going to come after us,” Derek told him.

“We’ll be ready,” Stiles said and headed into the small bathroom, a large claw foot tub and a toilet was all the room held.

 Stiles turned on the taps for a bath and began to strip, when he was naked except for the mask he got into the water and turned to see Derek watching him.

“We’re even,” He smirked referring to Stiles witnessing Derek’s nakedness earlier.

Derek blushed and moved into the room, closing the lid on the toilet to sit down and hold Stiles’ eyes.

“So,” Stiles grins mischievously. “What does your seer say about me?”

Derek smiles and reached into his back pocket.

“She drew this,” He handed Stiles a piece of paper with a charcoal drawing.

Stiles tried not to laugh. It was the two of them having sex, the only thing was that Stiles real face was in the picture, no one knew what he looked like.

“She’s also blind,” Derek said when he noticed Stiles heartbeat quicken.

“So you know what I look like,” Stiles said softly.

“I couldn’t be sure,” The wolf shrugged.

Stiles sighed and removed his mask, eyes downward to avoid the look on Derek’s face.

Derek gasped taking in Hunter’s features, the claw marks across his face, his button nose the cupids bow of his lips.

“Who scratched you?”

“My best friend, while I killed him,”

Derek doesn’t say anything to that, just stands, strips and gets in the water with the hunter, facing him.

“I take it Hunter isn’t your real name?”

“No, but neither is the name everyone knew me by,” He smirked.

Derek frowned.

“People used to call me Stiles, but that isn’t my real name either, I wasn’t kidding when I said I was no one,”

“You’re someone to me,” Derek told him softly, reaching to take his hand.

Stiles let him.

They washed in silence, scouring the blood and gore form their bodies, once clean they headed into the room with the fire, the one Stiles slept in, away from the gore of the main room that they’d have to clean soon.

Stiles and Derek huddled together wrapped in the blanket but at least they had the body heat of another person and wolves were always warmer than humans.

Without warning Derek lent down and kissed Stiles lips softly, tasting the raised scarred flesh.

Stiles kissed back, hands moving to Derek’s hair, pulling him roughly over the boy.

Derek growled and rubbed his hips against Stiles, their cocks dragging together.

Stiles broke the kiss to moan.

“Thought about this,” Derek whispered, trailing kisses down Stiles throat and to his collarbones.

“Thought about fucking you, having you fuck me,” He continued as he moved to lick at Stiles’ hipbones, biting gently and nuzzling the base of the boys cock, inhaling his musk.

Stiles moaned again a hand fisting in Derek’s hair and shoving him down.

Derek too the direction and mouthed at his balls, lapping at them with firm broad strokes of the tongue before moving up to suckle on the head of the hunters cock.

“Mmm, more,” Stiles demanded trying to shove Derek’s head down.

The wolf chuckled and complied, this wasn’t the time for sweet and gentle, this was the time for a quick hard fuck, maybe once things had settled down they could take their time.

Derek sucked like he’d done it before, a fair bit but Stiles didn’t think about it, just enjoyed the sensation.

When Derek pulled back to jerk Stiles cock and nudge his legs up so that Derek could get to his hole he complied.

Letting the wolf lick and suck, finger and tongue fuck his way inside of him.

“Derek,” Stiles groaned, pushing down onto Derek’s tongue as it slid in as far as it could, loosening his muscles.

Derek pulled back. “Let me fuck you?”

It was a question not an order and Stiles nodded.

Derek lent forward, placing his cock at Stiles mouth. The younger man opened up willingly, laving the cock before him, coating it thickly with his own saliva, it was still hurt but it would be worth it.

Derek moved back down easing two fingers inside the boy, scissoring them, and curling them up to stroke his prostate.

“Just fuck me already!” Sties growled.

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. He shoved in hard, Stiles moaning pleasurable at the pain, it had been a while since he’d felt like this.

Derek fucked him efficiently, strong broad strokes, aimed at his prostate, sending rough shivers of pleasure up his spine until all he could do was pant and moan as Derek fucked him over the edge of orgasm, the hand on his dick wringing every last drop.

Stiles wasn’t aware he was empty until Derek was looming over him jerking his cock roughly until he came with a growl spilling onto Stiles’ stomach and chest, their come comingling.

Derek dropped down next to Stiles, spent, one hand coming up to rub their combined seed into the humans skin.

“Are you marking me?” Stiles frowned.

“I want the wolves to know that if they’re coming after you, they’ll be dealing with me too,” Derek said softly, unsure if this was too much too soon.

Stiles just nodded and pulled the blanket closer, they were both warm from the physical exertion but they would cool soon and if they weren’t wrapped up they’d get sick, or at least Stiles would.

Derek wrapped a possessive arm around Stiles middle.

“If you’re lucky tomorrow I’ll submit,” He whispered.

Stiles shuddered a little.

“I want to meet your seer.” He countered.

“Okay,” Derek nodded and then they slept.


	6. The Boy Who Bleeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS! Bit more blood and gore in this one, lots of wolf politics and pack dynamics, also holy shit PLOT...finally lol.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos or even read this, I'm so proud and very happy to share this with all of you.

When Stiles awoke Derek wasn’t by his side.

Stiles was unnerved that the wolf had moved, had got up and left without alerting Stiles. He could have easily killed the Hunter where he slept.

Stiles stood, dressed and entered the main room, he noticed his mask on the floor where all the gore had been cleaned up, Derek must have done it while he slept.

Stiles felt sick then, he had slept through a wolf cleaning up in the next room? He was loosing his touch.

The door opening made him jump and reach for his bat.

Derek held up his hands in surrender.

“Sorry!” He called. “Just me!”

Stiles eyed him warily.

“I brought you food…” He said sheepishly.

“Were you followed?”

“No,” Derek promised.

Stiles nodded once and sniffed at the food he was offered.

Derek rose an eyebrow.

“Even after last night you still don’t trust me?” He frowned.

Stiles gave him a hard look.

“No,”

Derek nodded and began to eat.

After a few moments Stiles ate too.

Once the meal was finished Derek left, placing a soft kiss to Stiles’ cheek as he headed out.

He was off to visit Vladir and to see if someone had found Luke’s body yet, it was still early, no one would be out in the square for a few hours yet.

Derek made it back easily enough, he’d bathed heavily that morning to wash Hunter, no, Stiles’ scent off of himself.

Quietly as he could he made his way to Vladir’s chambers, she could cover for him, pretend he spent the night with her.

“Morning,” Vladir whispered softly when Derek entered the room.

“Morning,” he whispered back and quickly undressed and climbed into her bed, rubbing their bare skin together to scent-mark one another.

“I assume Luke is dead?”

“Outside in the square,” Derek mumbled nuzzling into her heat, but she wasn’t like Stiles, wasn’t firm and angular she was soft and round.

“And Hunter?”

“Safe in his hideout,” Derek blushed thinking about what had happened the night before.

Vladir chuckled.

“Do I get to hear the dirty details?” She giggled.

“No,” Derek growled.

“Relax, I was kidding, so I assume you want me to tell them you were here all night?”

“Please?”

Vladir nodded.

“Of course my love,” She whispered and nuzzled him back.

“He wants to meet you,”

“I know, not today, much will happen and I fear it would not be safe,” She sighed.

Derek nodded knowing better than to ask what she meant, knowing one’s fate was not wise.

Derek allowed himself to relax in the warmth of the blankets and drift off.

A shrill howl woke him.

He knew that howl.

Derek was up and out to the square in minutes.

Stiles stood next to the grotesque scarecrow of Luke, mask firmly in place.

Derek stood back, pretending to look shocked.

Peter took in broken and bloodies wolf, his skin had been carved and he smelt of aconite, his fingernails and toe nails were missing, his hands so badly mangled they couldn’t heal, his tongue had been removed and his bottom jaw ripped out.

Pete didn’t need to look at the rest of the body.

“It’s very bold of you to kill one of our powerful wolves, and to show him off in such a way, you know you’re declaring war, don’t you?” Peter snarled.

The Hunter shifted his stance to defensive, his bat in his hand, he then raised his head and howled again.

Two wolves lunched at Pete’s command.

Vladir placed a hand on Derek’s bicep when he went to help.

“Wait, let them smell you on him first,” She whispered so no one else could hear.

Derek smirked, won’t his uncle love this.

 

Stiles dodged the first wolf and was tackled by the second, but he was fast and the wolves large and bulky, they had speed but couldn’t match his agility. He ran a few steps until he could run up and climb a stall, jumping off the roof to land behind the wolf that was chasing him before gripping its tail and yanking it to the ground and stabbing it through the heard, dragging the blade down its torso splitting the ribcage wide. He withdrew and rolled to avoid the second wolf, it caught his calf and dragged him down, Stiles kicked and squirmed but he had dropped his sword.

The wolf snapped its jaws at him, ready to bite the soft flesh of his belly, the hem of his hoodie had ridden up and exposed his vulnerable underside.

The wolf paused, sniffed and growled.

“TRAITOR!” It roared. Head turning to Derek, who snarled, ripped free of his ranks, shifted and tackled the brown wolf off of Stiles, jaws snapping and lashing at the brown wolf’s throat.

It took maybe 30seconds before the brown wolf submitted.

Derek roared at it until he sunk down onto all fours and placed his head in his paws.

Derek nodded at Stiles who had regained his blade and rammed it into the wolves skull, killing him instantly.

A wolf would not heal it, not with the aconite all over the blade.

“Derek,” Peter growled to his nephew.

“Peter,” Derek growled back.

Peter glared for a while.

“Seems you’re becoming Alpha of your own pack.” Peter turned to face his wolves.

“Those loyal to Derek may join his side, but know this,” He paused to stare at them, eyes glowing blood red. “I _will_ hunt you down.

Instantly wolves began to walk towards Derek, standing behind him but keeping distance from Stiles.

Stiles smirked.

The wolves joining Derek sniffed and scented the Hunter, smelling their new Alpha on him, it was almost as if Derek had claimed the Hunter as a mate.

When 14wolves stood behind Derek, Peter nodded at them and turned effectively exiling them from his pack.

Derek growled low at his new pack and nodded towards the western district, leading them to the old pier and some of the abandoned houses they would make their den.

The wolves were wary of Stiles, Derek knew that, but once he had gained their loyalty he would explain it to them.

Once at the pier Derek systematically had the wolves present their throats to him to take the mark of their new Alpha and to submit.

“Now that the formalities are over, I should explained about Hunter,” He told them all.

“Hunter is the protector of humans, just because he is on our side doesn’t mean he will overlook any of you bringing harm to them,” He stared at them long and hard.

“Hunter has been claimed as my mate, you will treat him as such until he states otherwise, you will answer to him and his orders should I not be able to give you any myself,” When the wolves all subtly nodded in acceptance Derek began giving out orders to fortify and make their den.

It would be a long day.

Stiles had returned to the library roof, too much wolf politics for him to handle.

The square was quiet.

The wolves had removed Luke from his scarecrow posts and dragged him inside.

The market was till thriving but people moved quickly, getting what they needed and then leaving again.

Stiles noticed a few wolves in human form lurking about.

He watched them like a hawk, saw them eye the people with distaste, look down at them, roll their eyes and sneer.

So long as they didn’t touch anyone Stiles wouldn’t interfere.

But he hoped they did, wanted to rip them all apart.

A young boy tripped and fell at the feet of one of the wolves, he froze looking up as the wolf growled and kicked the boy out of the way.

Stiles was down there in an instant, helping the boy up, his bat gripped tightly.

“Just who we were looking for,” The wolf snarled and instantly shifted into his wolf form.

Sties moved with him like a dance, the wolf would lunge, Stiles would dodge, they would throw hit after hit until one connected and Stiles was knocked onto his back, he shook himself off and charged again, bringing the bat around and into the wolf’s side, breaking bones.

While the wolf panted and tried to heal Stiles took his chance and beat the overgrown dog around the head until it’s skull caved and collapsed twitching on the ground as it’s nerves slowly died.

The other two wolves looked at Stiles, the held up their hands in defence.

“We didn’t do anything, just walking in the square,” They told him.

“Be sure that’s all you do,” He growled at them and howled his killing howl before turning to leave.

The woman behind the stall selling meat watched him go.

Stiles paused and searched in his pockets for something to trade her for some food.

He found a small bottle of the Lycoctonum tincture.

He smiled and held it out to her.

 “If they give you any trouble, you put a few drops of this in their meat, no more than a few drops otherwise they’ll smell it,” He told her softly.

The woman nodded, knowing exactly what it was and offered him her best leg of pork.

Stiles thanked her and left, the leg balanced up on his shoulder.

He had pups too feed after all.

***

 

Derek tensed when he heard Stiles howl.

Another? So soon?

It was only an hour later at the most that Stiles entered the den, hefting a large leg of pork on his shoulder.

“Honey I brought home dinner,” He teased dropping the meat to a clean table.

The wolves all stared at it like it was the greatest prize.

“Whoever can cook, there are vegetables in the bag, make a stew,” He told them and walked over to Derek, climbing into the Alpha’s lap.

Derek was startled but understood Stiles was playing his part, acting his role, securing his position of power.

Derek lent forward and nuzzled his neck, licking gently.

“You’re hurt,” Derek growled, tasting blood.

“Am I?” Stiles frowned and reached behind his head, fingering a small cut and blood matted hair, must have been when he was knocked over.

“Let me clean it,” it wasn’t a request.

Stiles rolled his eyes but got up none the less.

Derek sat him back down and began to lick and lap at the wound, caring for his mate in front of the pack.

Derek licked until the wound was clean and what small healing powers his saliva possessed helped to close over the skin.

“Thanks mum,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek chuckled.

“So, what do we call you?” One of the wolves asked Stiles.

“Hunter, there’s no reason for you to change that,” He told them all.

The wolf nodded and lowed his head in submission.

Stiles smirked behind the mask.

“I’m going out for another patrol,” He told Derek.

“I’ll come with,”

“No, stay, strengthen your pack, build your den, it’s more important,” Stiles told him.

Derek sighed admitting defeat.

“I’ll go with,” the same wolf piped up.

“I will fight with the Alpha’s mate,” He told his Alpha.

Derek nodded, knowing he could trust the man.

“Steven at your service,” He smiled to Stiles.

“Me too,” another wolf added also standing.

Stiles agreed to it and the three headed back to the square, this time when he perched on the rooftop he was flanked by two large grey wolves.

Peter watched them from his window and snarled, this war couldn’t end well, he’d have to ask how it ended and then try to change fate to his favour if he didn’t like the answer.

***

The square was growing quiet, the stall owners packing up their wares for the day and heading home.

Stiles, Steve and Tony still watched and waited.

Two wolves killed on one day, they were sure to retaliate.

He scream came from the east.

Stiles took off along the roof tops the wolves trying to keep up.

It was a trap, Stiles realized noticing it was just a female wolf who had screamed, he put his foot down hard to slow himself and to gain traction for a turn but his foot broke through the old wood and he stumbled until he fell off the second story onto the grown below, right in front of the wolves.

“Well, well, well,” The female grinned.

“What have we here?”

Stiles reached for is blade and prayed for strength.

He lunged out of the way of one wolf but there were too many, he felt his skin tare, felt his ribs break, felt his blood flow.

Two angry howls pieced through the noise of carnage and Stiles gave up trying to stay conscious.

***

Derek smelt the blood before he could even see his wolves and Stiles.

They carried him as quickly and carefully as they could.

“It was a trap he was ambushed, we were right behind him but he’s fast, he got there before us, they’re all dead,” Steve told Derek as he eased Stiles onto the table.

Derek looked over the wounds, Stiles was losing a lot of blood, his mask was cracked and coated in blood. Derek snarled and removed it, his pack would not betray his or Stiles’ trust, they could witness his face.

“You’ll have to bite him,” one of the others called out. “He’ll die otherwise,”

“No,” Derek snarled.

“He’ll live, I know he lives past this day,” Vladir had said she would meet Stiles but not today, not yet, Stiles would live for at least another day.

Closing his eyes and focusing Derek managed to lick his way over all of Stiles wounds, urging his saliva to heal the man.

When it didn’t seem to be enough Derek reached his hands to Stiles chest and concentrated on taking the pain and the hurt.

Blackness over took his veins as he worked, Steve and Tony joining, working together as a team, a pack to heal their Alpha’s mate.

Soon each of the 15 wolves, were touching some part of Stiles urging him to heal.

When they were exhausted they lay Stiles on the floor on some clean pillows and blankets.

Derek curled up behind him, wrapping his arms around firmly while the wolves curled up around them forming a protective layer around their injured member.

Derek smiled proudly at his pack.

They would win this war, no doubt about it, and then they could start to rebuild, and Stiles wouldn’t have to war his mask.

 

 

 


	7. William Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for making you guys wait a week!! I know I told some of you this chapter was going to be crazy, but I split it in two because I like how this one ends. with a whole dun dun DUN!! sooooo yeah, next chapter will be up in an hour or so.
> 
> again un-beta'd if anyone wants to be my beta come say hi!
> 
> Dedicated to my awesome Steeb! Who loves me even though I had to cancel our RP session to write this.
> 
> thank you to everyone who has commented and left Kudos and read, it makes me so proud!

The going was tough for a few days.

There was fighting all over the city.

Stiles was still unconscious his body trying to heal, the wolves working in 25minute rotations on taking his pain, but Derek knew they couldn’t keep it up.

He had told them to stop, told them they did not have to help Hunter, told them that Derek will carry the burden of his mate alone.

The wolves still continued to help.

 

Peter had decided an all-out way was the quickest way to win. He has spoken with Vladir and she had assured him things would go in his favour as long as he stayed strong enough to rule.

Vladir would not lie to him, could not lie to him.

4 of Derek’s wolves had been killed, but 3 had slipped from Pete’s ranks and joined the other Alpha.

Pete had lost 9 wolves in the last 48hours and he was mad.

The humans were smart and were staying indoors. They seemed to have worked out a system where the shop owners would be guarded by some of Derek’s wolves as they went from house to hell selling people what they needed but couldn’t purchase from the square.

The square had turned into a battle ground, the grass lay blood stained and muddy, overturned by strong powerful paws ripping through as they struggled for traction.

 

Pete felt as another of his wolves died by the hands of the other Alpha’s pack. He fumed and decided to pay Vladir another visit.

She was sketching again, on her paper, drawn in charcoal was Stiles, without his mask, being held by Derek in a lovers embrace, passion on both of their faces.

“I knew it,” He spat.

Vladir jumped having not heard him come in.

“Alpha?” She asked softly. “I pray forgiveness but I draw what I see,” She said softly. Vladir had had the talent for other site since she was born. Her blindness had taken her in the womb and therefore could only draw what her other site brought to her. The pictures never lie.

“How long has my nephew been soiling himself with a human?” Peter snarled.

“Since last moon,” Vladir replied.

“Did he help kill Luke?”

“Yes, but you already knew this,” She reminded him.

“When will Derek die?” Peter growled.

“When the moon is full and the clouds are grey,” She told him, but he didn’t need to know exactly how many years away that would be.

Peter would lose this war, she would make sure of it.

“Tell me, when will this war end?”

“Three cycles of the Ravens watch,” Vladir spoke softly.

Peter grinned manically.

“Good.” He paused to look at the drawing again.

“This is the hunter without his mask?”

“Yes,”

Peter stared, such a pity, Peter rarely found humans attractive but Hunter had a look in his eye, there was something about the slack jawed expression, eyes glazed over in lust, lips open in an obscene ‘O’ that made the older wolf shudder pleasantly.

“Does the hunter live through this war?”

“Yes, Alpha,”

“What is he after this war?”

“A kept pet,” Vladir sighed softly.

Peter smirked.

“Excellent,” and he left.

Derek would be dead in 3 nights time, the war would be over and Hunter will be kept as his pet.

All was going to plan.

***

 

Vladir waited until Peter had left and scrunched up her drawing, ripping it to the side and beginning a new one. The sight had come during Peters questioning.

On the page, which she would have to burn later, was the image of Hunter, bloody and broken, but a triumphant smile on his face as his blade slid smoothly into the skull of Peter Hale.

Vitory would be sweet. She thought and threw the sketch book into the fire.

 

***

 

It took another day before Stiles awoke. When he did he was groggy, confused and lashed out at the unfamiliar wolves, growling and clawing at them until Derek came rushing into the room to hold his mate close.

“Stiles,” He breathed softly and the boy stilled in his arms, visibly weakening.

“Sleep, Stiles, you need rest, you need to regain your strength for this war.” Derek told him.

Stiles didn’t have a choice in the matter, the pack bonding that had been happening for the last few days had centred around him and Derek, the pack’s loyalty and influence was as much Stiles’ as Derek’s and if Derek and the pack sent calming vibes to Stiles then he was powerless to listen and sleep.

Derek watched over him, stroking the boy’s hair.

Some of the wolves had asked how they had becomes mates, how Derek had gained the Hunters trust. Derek had told them he didn’t know, just that his wolf had wanted Hunter and so he did whatever he could.

The Den was now fully fortified, the wolves had been working tirelessly, the walls were now 3inch thick concrete, windows were bared over, the door was one of the thick fire doors taken from the old factories. They had a functioning kitchen, bathrooms, and 6 bedrooms, but most of the wolves like to sleep as a pack, since they were a new pack bonding was done best physically.

Derek watched as his second and third in command returned to the room, both carrying two Lycoctonum plants and a heap of the tincture, being sure to keep it as far away from them as possible.

Derek nodded to a corner they could put it in so Stiles could still keep making tincture.

“Alpha!” one of his Beta’s opened the door a crack and stuck his head in.

“Yes?” Derek looked over to him.

“You need to see this,” He told Derek, looking quite perplexed.

Derek hesitated, looking down to Stiles and back to his Beta.

“We’ll look after him,” Steve promised.

Derek nodded and followed the beta to the front room, on the first floor of the building.

There were three beta females and their pups.

Derek scented the air for a trap but all he got from them was fear, anxiousness and longing.

Derek opened the door.

“Alpha Derek,” one of them lowered her head.

“Pete has begun to hurt the pups, he’s gone mad, we will swear loyalty to you and your pack if you will protect our pups,” she spoke softly.

“Where you sent here to harm us in any way?”

“No,” they all replied, it was the truth.

“Will you betray us?”

“No.” Again all truth.

Derek nodded.

“You and your young are welcome,” he let them inside.

“Keep an eye on them,” he said quietly to his beta’s and headed back up to Stiles.

Stiles was still sleeping, his pulse calm and his breathing even and deep. He was healing well.

“Uh, Alpha,” Steve said softly.

“Yes?”

“The female beta’s… one of them is pregnant,” Steve told Derek.

The Alpha nodded in understanding, some of the beta’s wouldn’t know what to do, an unmated but pregnant beta would set them all into a craze with who looked after her, who would help raise the pup etc.

“No uh, the baby is coming… like now,” Steve said.

Derek’s ears twitched. He could hear in the other room the shuffling, the female breathing hard, he’d been so focused on Stiles’ breathing he hadn’t been paying attention.

Derek had been there for his siblings births, he knew what to do, as an Alpha he was expected to know how to deliver a baby, the Alpha’s were to always deliver the pack’s babies, it was their right.

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead and rushed out.

***

 

The birth was quick and easy, the first new pup to be born of the Hale pack.

“What will you name him?” Derek asked, holding the newborn gently, a warm smile on his face.

“William,” She said.

Derek nodded and handed William to his mother, who cried tears of joy.

The pack passed little William around, scenting him marking him as theirs.

Finally he came back to Derek.

“May I take him?” He asked the mother, she nodded and let herself be shushed into a sleep.

Derek carried the baby carefully into the room he shared with Stiles and sat next to his mate.

Stiles stirred and woke.

“What’s going on, slike theres party in mhead,” He slurred.

“We have a new boy,” Derek said proudly.

Stiles opened his eyes enough to see the baby Derek was holding.

“What’s his name?” He whispered sitting up to get a better look.

“William, William Hale,” Derek smiled.

“Yours?” Stiles asked frowning.

“Ours,” Derek replied, leaning forward to kiss his mate.

Stiles kissed back and reached for the pup.

“May I?”

Derek nodded watching his mate hold the baby.

It was then Derek decided he wanted one of his own, with his mate.

Stiles smiled and handed the sleeping baby back, Steve took him and left the Alpha nad his mate in peace.

“How long have I been out?”

“A few days, the pack helped to heal you,”

Stiles nodded and lay back down.

“I had the strangest dream,” He whispered.

“What about?” Derek asked, nuzzling him.

“This girl, about our age, long black hair to her hips, with these creepy green eyes that weren’t really green, she was sitting down next to a fire place sketching Peters death,”

Derek frowned.

“That is weird,” He muttered.

“But the strangest part… Derek she was blind,” Stiles told him.


	8. Power of the people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo don't hate but... this is the final chapter. there will be an epilogue but this is pretty much it.  
> the fight scene wasn't as decent as I would have liked and hey guess what Steeb totally beta'd this one for me so yay!!  
> thank you to everyone who read this. You have no idea how proud I am that so many people loved it.
> 
> I SHALL BE WRITING MORE IN THIS UNIVERSE!   
> if you have any ideas or something you would like to see happen in this universe I'm happy to take suggestions.  
> thank you again for reading and I hope you like it.

Derek frowned for a moment.  
“Vladir,” He whispered.  
Stiles glared. “So she’s the one?” He said stiffly.  
Derek looked ashamed.  
“Stiles,” He started to say but was cut off when Stiles all but tackled him to the mattress, kissing his Alpha hard, forceful, possessive.   
“Mine,” Stiles growled.  
Derek chuckled.  
“Always,” he said softly.  
***  
  
Stiles was up and about a few hours later, he ate well and was moving good, Derek watched and admired from a distance, balancing little William on his knee as his mother fed him.  
Derek should have known it was coming but the moment Stiles picked up his mask, bat and blade, Derek was on his feet.  
“Stiles,” He called, only Derek could call him that, the boy had made it very clear.  
“Don’t stop me Derek,” Stiles warned.  
“I’m coming with you.” The two stared at each other for the longest time, the pack watching and waiting.  
“Okay,” Stiles nodded.  
Derek smiled, and gave orders to Steve and some of the Beta’s to come with them.  
The square was still bloody but thankfully no one had been killed in a while.  
Vladir sat in the middle of the grass, she was humming and drawing.  
Derek approached her first.  
“Vla?” He whispered.  
“Derek? It’s about time, I was beginning to think you forgot about me,” She teased gently.  
Derek frowned.  
“Are you okay?” He asked her.  
“Nothing that won’t heal,” she promised and stood.  
“Hello, Stiles,” She addressed the boy. “It’s good to finally meet you. I’m here to tell you all that this is where it ends. The battle that will end this war will be raged here, I have seen it and I have seen the outcome. I wish you all the best,” she told them and moved closer to Stiles.  
Discreetly she handed him an empty vial. “You will understand when the time comes,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
“Live long Dear Hunter, keep our Derek safe,” She told him, and walked off towards the east.  
Stiles frowned at the vial. He opened it and took a whiff. It used to house a strong smelling wolfsbane, but Stiles wasn’t sure what, then the thought hit him. He knew exactly what to do.  
“I have to go to the pier,” He told Derek quickly.  
Derek frowned.  
“Now,” Stiles glared and began to jog towards the pier, it should still be there, it’s always been there whenever Stiles had checked.  
He waded through the disgusting water to reach under the wood for the stick, the branch of mountain ash.  
Stiles grasped it tightly and waded back to shore, he picked up a piece of brick and entered their den, sitting down in a corner and using the brick to sand down and sharpen the branch into a stake, collecting the shavings into the vial, oh yes, Stiles knew what to do.  
***  
  
Derek waited for his mate to return. Some of Peters wolves had come out too.  
They formed a rank on the other side of the grass, snarling, waiting.  
Derek could feel the uneasiness amongst his pack and he took a deep calming breath and sent the calm through to them.  
It worked.  
After five more minutes Stiles had returned, a sharpened stick in one hand and his bat in the other.  
Derek frowned.  
“What’s with the stick?”  
“Mountain ash, don’t touch it,” Stiles warned.  
The wood was old and dry, Stiles had just soaked it in pure Lycoctonum, not the watered down tincture.  
The wolf who touched it would suffer greatly for a few short minutes before death took hold.  
Derek eyed the stick wearily.  
“Are you going to be okay to fight?”  
Stiles grinned behind his mask then moved forward to press his forehead against Derek’s.  
“Just stay alive, I have so many things I want to do to you tonight,” Stiles whispered huskily before pulling back and howling loudly, the pack echoed his howl.  
Peter’s wolves looked unnerved by the howling, they flinched and waited for orders.  
Pete exited the building, slowly stripping off his clothes until he was naked and shifted into a large black wolf with brown and grey patches.  
Pete snarled.  
Derek undressed also and shifted, his wolf stood as tall as Stiles, he was broader than Pete but that meant slower.  
Stiles knew that if they killed Pete, the other wolves wouldn’t have much fight left in them. The basic plan was for Derek and Stiles to take on Pete and the other wolves to keep Pete’s pack away from them, sounds simple in theory, but probably not in practice.  
Derek and Pete snarled at each other for a long time before Stiles let out another howl and charged.  
It caught all the wolves off guard but suddenly there was fur and blood, snarling and growling. Derek and Peter were grappling in the middle of the square, both snapping at each other’s throats.  
Stiles tried to get a clear shot but it didn’t come. A single wolf jumped him from behind and he dropped the stick in order to swing his bat hard, connecting with the wolves side, knocking it down. He wasted no time in bashing the damn things skull in.  
Wolves were dropping fast, bodies spilling blood, creating more mud to slip and slide in.  
Derek’s wolves were doing well, but Peter’s had more training.  
Stiles turned, looking for Pete and Derek again, he found them to the right of where they had been, Pete was on top of Derek, clawing at his nephew’s underbelly.  
Stiles growled loudly and punched on Pete’s back he stabbed at the wolf with his blade anywhere he could reach, doing his best to aim for the throat.  
Pete shook him off and managed to pin him with a paw.  
Stiles lay there defeated, waiting for the killing blow.  
A loud roar entered his ears and he opened his eyes.  
Pete staggered backwards the stick in his side.  
Standing there was a human child no more than 14.  
“That’s for raping my mother,” The kid shouted and ran.  
Stiles smiled proudly, the humans had fought back with him.  
With a grin on his face, Stiles removed the stick, it would have done the trick, and he watched as Peter fell. His body had already reverted back to a man, his frame shaking violently as he vomited black ooze.  
Stiles smirked and stood, dragging his blade along the ground before lifting it up and plunging it straight into Pete’s skull.  
The wolf stopped moving.  
All of the wolves stopped fighting.  
Stiles smiled triumphantly and wiped the blood from his face before turning and spotting the flesh of his mate, bloodied and filthy.  
He rushed to Derek’s side, Derek was also convulsing, vomiting ooze.  
There was a puncture mark on his side between his ribs.  
“I NEED FIRE!” Stiles shouted, looking around.  
Surely someone would have a lighter or matches or something!  
Derek spluttered, eyes glazing over in pain.  
“Derek!” Stiles shouted. He flung off his mask and gripped his mate’s head in his hands.  
“Look at me, don’t you dare die!” he growled.  
“Don’t you dare!” He snapped.  
Someone handed him a lighter and Stiles poured out the vial of Lycoctonum soaked mountain ash onto the wound before using the lighter to burn it. Lycoctonum had no cure but the mountain ash should heal it enough to stop the spread.  
“Is he?” one of the Beta’s asked.  
“No!” Stiles growled, going back to holding Derek’s head.  
“Please don’t kill me for this,” he pulled back his fist and punched Derek across the face as hard as he could.  
Derek groaned and opened his eyes.  
“Did you just hit me?” He slurred, eyes still trying to focus.  
Stiles hiccupped through the tears he didn’t even know he was crying and kissed him.  
“You stupid wolf!” Stiles scolded him. “You stupid, stupid wolf!” he cried hugging his mate.  
Derek was confused he didn’t know what was going on but his mate was holding him, and so Derek knew he was safe.  
The howl Stiles let out was one of victory, Derek’s pack echoed it and soon all of the wolves echoed it.  
Derek was now Alpha of Beacon Hills.  
***  
[9:39:25 PM] Tony Snark: It took three days for the mess to be cleaned. Derek had moved his pack back into the wolf mansion on the square.  
He still hadn’t woken up for more than a few minutes at a time but Vladir had promised he would live.  
“The vial you gave me?” Stiles asked.  
“I had been slipping mountain ash into all of Peters food,” She said softly.  
“He was weakened and therefore defeated.”  
Stiles nodded at her, watched the way she touched Derek’s brow.  
“Did you think he would be your mate?” He asked, not unkindly.  
“I suspected that one day we could be, but after that first sight of you I knew that chance was gone. When Derek reacted the way he did to your howl I knew.”  
“How does he react to my howl?” Stiles frowned.  
“Like a mating call, only he can hear,” She whispered softly, kissing Stiles’ head and exiting the room.  
Derek woke a few minutes later.  
“Stiles?”  
“Shhh, don’t move, we’ve only just got all the wolfsbane out of you,” He said softly.  
Derek nodded and lay back.  
“Feels like yesterday I was doing this for you,” Derek smiled softly.  
“And as soon as you’re well enough we can play doctor all you want, but rest,” Stiles urged him.  
“You told me not to die, you ordered me not to die,” Derek said softly.  
“And you didn’t,” The boy smiled softly.  
“Because god help you if you ever disobey one of my orders,” He teased, leaning down to kiss his Alpha.  
Derek murmured his agreement and kissed back.  
“Who did we lose?” Derek asked softly, the hole in his pack bond was large.  
“Tony, James, Stephanie and… Jess didn’t make it,” Stiles said slowly.  
Derek’s eyes opened wide.  
“Jess?” He asked, William’s mother.  
“There was a raid on the den while we were fighting, they weren’t prepared, Steve did the best he could, he’s healing next door,” Stiles told him.  
“William?” Derek asked alarmed.  
“He’s safe, I’ve only let our pack near him, and he sleeps in our room, I promise,” Stiles eased Derek back onto the bed.  
“Now sleep, you need to rest,”  
Derek nodded, placated and slept.  
  
***  
  
The following days were a blur to Stiles, Derek healed and forced all the wolves to submit to him and take him as their Alpha, if they refused he told them they were not to enter the Beacon Hills area or they would be hunted down and killed by his mate.  
Stiles stood by his side, mask on but up on the top of his head, instead of over his face, leaning, hip cocked against his bat.  
Only two refused and they left instantly.  
The humans started up their markets again, Derek ordered the wolves to help repair housing, and finally after so many years Beacon Hills had electricity.  
“Thank you,” one of the women said to Stiles as he walked through the market, no bat, but his blade still hidden in his red hoodie, and his mask on top of his head.  
Stiles paused and frowned at her.  
“If you hadn’t have let him love you, none of this would have come to pass,” She smiled, and bounced a toddler on her hip.  
“My children have a safe place to grow up now, thank you,” She said again.  
Stiles nodded and continued walking.  
He joined Derek for dinner in their room, William was being fussy.  
“Hey buddy, Derek not doing it right?” He teased and took the spoon from Derek, William instantly took to it.  
“Sorcery!” Derek accused.  
“Favouritism,” Stiles smiled back with a cheeky grin.  
Derek growled playfully and nipped at Stiles’ neck.  
“Finish feeding the baby and I’ll show you favouritism,” He flirted.  
Stiles flushed and smiled.  
“Give me half an hour.”  
  
***  
Vladir sat quietly on top of the library roof, she had a new sketch book, this one had ruled lines and contained not only drawings but words, stories, firsthand accounts of all that had transpired.  
She wrote the last few words and closed the book to the first page, the blank title page.  
She smiled softly as she scribbled the title she had known for a long time, had been waiting a long time to write.  
And with that she had finished the first fairy tail for the new life after The Bang.  
  
The Boy Who Hunted Wolves.


End file.
